Hermanita, te casarías conmigo?
by Koldeka
Summary: Oneshot. El sucesor a rey vampiro tiene una eleccion q hacer. Con toda una vida junto a su hermanita, la elección debería de ser facil, no?
1. Chapter 1

Con este fic si que tuve inspiración… no sé como lo escribí prácticamente todo en un día… bueno, espero que les guste...w

* * *

**Hermanita, te casarías conmigo?**

Cuando papá trajo a mi "hermana" a casa fu la primera vez que me dije "La historia se repite aunque se cuenta de manera diferente", hice una canción con eso frase, por eso nunca la olvide. Mamá estaba destinada a la grandeza y papá era un misterio sobre la tierra. Cuando se conocieron mamá ya era muy mayor y por años trato a papá como lo que era: un niño. La cosa cambio cuando papá creció y mamá no pudo permanecer inmune a él. Ya que mamá era la reina de los vampiros y la sucesora a ser emperatriz de la Nocheósfera, dejo a papá a cargo de la parte vampírica. El cómo lo transformo después de que se negara ella misma en un principio era algo con lo que mamá se burlaba de papá, decía que ni los años de inmortal le quitarían lo ingenuo.

Por años papá se considero el último de su especie, al menos hasta su conversión; pasaron cerca de 200 años para que en un continente alejado de donde creció, encontrara en criogenia a la ultima sobreviviente de una comunidad, otra humana, estaba completamente sóla en medio de una ciudad llena de monstruos. Él decía que así hubiera continuado siendo humano, no la habría conocido. Eran 200 años.

Y como papá era tan imaginativo, no tuvo mejor idea que ponerle la versión femenina de su nombre, la llamó Fiona. Yo sabía que mi padre y ella no tenían relación sanguínea real, pero ella parecia más hija suya que yo mismo. Debo admitir que cuando llegó fue un reverendo fastidio; lloraba, corría, destrozaba todo y me seguía a donde fuera, sin embargo igual que un animalito, la música parecía calmarla.

Mamá y papá eran un dúo dinámico de aventuras cuando estaban juntos y yo tuve que encargarme, a pesar de mis pocos años, que "mi hermanita" saliera indemne de cada locura. En las noches de tormenta (papá me hacia vivir en el mundo de arriba los días que Fiona asistía a la escuela del dulce reino) ella venía y me jaloneaba diciendo:

-Marshall, Marshall, Marshall…

-queeee?- decía medio dormido.

-Dejame dormir contigo.- yo estaba tan cansado que no le discutía nada y sólo la dejaba entrar en la cama.

-Marshall, hijo, te ves taaaan lindo haciendo de hermano mayor, jajaja.- mamá siempre se burlaba de mi cuando podía.

-Marceline, no me digas que a ti no te agrada Fiona.

-Finn, cariño, yo no he dicho eso- ella sabía cuando usar su voz de "soy inocente"-, yo sólo digo que nuestro Marshall termino queriendo mucho a su hermanita.

-Calla, mamá!

-Jajaja.

Fiona lloraba de pequeña para ir a la escuela, cuando creció me hacia llevarla volando a la misma. Sólo unos años después me hizo la pregunta que empezó a voltear mi mundo.

-Marshi, algún día me morderás?- rompí un acorde de mi bajo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!

-Pero!.. Yo no viviré por siempre. Un día debo volverme vampiro, no?!

-No! Claro que no!

-Eh?... entonces quieres que me vuelva fantasma?

-No, pero…- tuvimos un momento de silencio, aun recuerdo su mirada triste y enojada.

-Soy humana, y sé lo que eso significa para los vampiros- el comienzo de esa frase me cayó como balde de agua fría, no me gustaba lo que veía venir-. Si tú no quieres morderme… le pediré a otro que lo haga.

-No! No puedes!- dije tomándola por los hombros-. Mataré a quien sea que se le ocurra tocarte!

Ella sólo me empujo y salió corriendo. Empecé a imaginar que mamá debió pasar algo parecido con papá. Encontré a Fi una horas después en la casa del árbol, me disculpé con ella y no fue fácil (era la primera vez que me disculpaba), le dije que si ella quería que yo la convirtiera, yo lo haría pero que debía esperarse unos años para eso.

-Años por qué?- dijo como siempre impaciente.

- Si te convierto ahora serás pequeña y plana el resto de tu existencia, en verdad quieres eso?- después de darme una bofetada en la cara gritando "Pervertido", agregó un "Trato hecho" y se fue corriendo otra vez.

Otra cosa con la que tuve que lidiar después fue la cuestión de los "besos" por primera vez presté atención a que habían demasiados príncipes en Aaa.

-Pero que tiene de malo que Fiona quiera conocer el amor?- mamá era capaz de seguirme una conversación a la vez que escribía la letra para una canción.

-Tiene de malo que sólo hay príncipes feos, raritos o que pueden lastimarla. Ninguno es bueno para Fí.

-Hijo, tienes que dejar ir a tu hermana.

-Que ella no es mi hermana.- estaba irritable en esa ocasión. Mamá paró de escribir y me miró por un momento.

- Bueno, si no quieres que otro lo obtenga, simplemente róbale su primer beso.- me dijo mientras volvía a escribir.

Y para que me dijo eso. La idea me rondó hasta un punto en el que sólo pensaba como llevarla a cabo, que iba a hacer, soy egoísta. No fue difícil pues una noche volvió con la cara tranquila pero triste diciendo que la habían rechazado. La lleve a unas ruinas que había encontrado cerca de una playa para animarla.

-Gracias Marshy, siempre estas mí.- dijo tomándome la mano. Fue cuando ya me pude contener, la acorrale contra un pared y la besé.

-Ninguno de esos príncipes te merece- le dije dándole algo de espacio para que respirara, estaba muy sonrojada-. Eres mía Fi y no pienso entregarte.- no recuerdo ni porque dije eso, sólo que volví a besarla una y otra vez, de algún modo llegamos a la casa del árbol y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. En ningún momento ella me rechazó y eso me aseguró que ningún príncipe rarito me quitaría lo que era mío.

Ahora que lo pienso en retrospectiva, me pregunto si lo que pasó después fue intencionado.

-Hijo, estuve discutiendo con tu madre y…ah, Marceline, en verdad es necesario?

-Sí, Finn, vamos díselo.

-Y ahora qué diablos pasa?

-Marshall- papá estaba serio-, es tiempo de que escojas una esposa.

-¡QUÉ!- dije…

"PLAT" se escucho un vidrio romperse. Fi estaba en la puerta y había escuchado todo. Salió y a partir de ese momento empezó a evitarme. La noticia de que tenia que elegir esposa no se hizo esperar y prácticamente fui obligado a conoces a cada loca que quería volverse princesa, futura reina, no sé y la verdad no me importaba. La única chica que me importaba en verdad se la pasaba de aventura en aventura y hacia de todo con tal de no volver a casa, y aunque en la noches trataba de alcanzarla, no siempre podía hallarla. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a suspirar más seguido; sabía que me había enamorado de Fi, fui consciente de eso justo antes del beso, en qué momento fue, no tenía la menor idea.

-Por qué me tengo que casar?- me queje, estaba flotando mirando a la nada.

-Nadie te ha dicho que te tienes que casar.- soltó papá distraído cuando pulía su espada.

-Espera un minuto, qué significa eso?

-Te dije que tenias que escoger, allá tú ve cuando te cases.

-Genial, aunque eso no ayuda, ninguna de esas locas del reino me agrada y debo admitir que hay otras que me dan escalofríos.

-Marshall- papá me arrojó algo que sonó como una moneda, cuando lo examiné era un anillo plateado con un zafiro incrustado-, yo no soy de la realeza y aun así me casé con Marceline. Sólo dale ese anillo a la persona que tú quieras.

A quien yo quiera. Papá siempre sería un héroe, y siempre cumplía con su promesa de ayudar a otros. Ahora sólo debía… decir banzai.

-Marshall, qué sucede, para qué me citaste?- le había pedido a Fi que me encontrara en el balcón de las ruinas de la playa a la puesta de sol. Recuerdo que la capucha con orejas de conejo se le había caído y estaba con el pelo suelto.

-Fi, quiero que seas la primera en saber… que ya elegí una esposa.

-Marshall, yo… no quiero saberlo.- le interrumpí el paso cuando pretendía irse.

-Fiona, escúchame.

-¡NO! ¡no quiero saberlo!- se tapó las orejas con las manos y me miro con súplica-. Por favor Marshall, no quiero saberlo.- ahí vi mi respuesta, había estado nervioso pero ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

-Fi, escúchame.

-NO!- la tomé de las muñecas para que no se me escapara.

-Fi, mírame!- ella se quedo quieta mirándome. La solté lentamente y busque en mi bolsillo-. Fiona, te casarías conmigo?- le mostré el anillo con el zafiro.

Ella me miró con ojos grandes y 3 segundos después se desplomó en mí delante.

**O O O**

-Bien, repíteme lo que pasó.

-Resumido: le pedí que se casara conmigo y se desmalló.

-Hijo, en eso resultaste como tu padre, no tienes tacto.

-No seas cruel Marceline.

-Pero es la verdad, Finn.- dijo mamá sentándose en el regazo de papá y picándole la cara.

-Mejor vámonos Marce; Marshall cuidará de Fiona.

-Claro- respondió mamá al tiempo que salía con papá de la habitación-. Marshi, mantén las manos lejos de tu hermana.

-Que ya no es mi hermana.

-Cierto, que relación para incestuosa; hijo! Que pervertido resultaste ser!

-Cállate, mamá!

-Jajaja.- fue lo último que le escuche.

Me la había pasado recordando todo mientras veía dormir a Fiona. Sólo unos minutos después de que mis padres se fueran, ella despertó.

-Mmm… dónde… Marshall, qué pasó?- esta desorientada.

-Mira tu mano y lo sabras.

-¡Hah!- se sentó de golpe al mirar el anillo. Se le notaba en los ojos que estaba sorprendida, encantada y maravillada con él.

-Aun no me has dado una respuesta, Fiona.

-Sí, SÍ, ¡SÍ!- dijo abalanzándose de la cama a mis brazos-. Te amo, Marshall Lee.- y ahora fue ella la que me estampo un gran beso en los labios.

**O O O**

**Epilogo**

-En verdad no te importa darles ese anillo, Marceline?

-No, está bien. Finn, tú me pediste matrimonio con ese mismo anillo y por eso se volvió tan valioso para mí. Estoy segura que para ellos también lo será.

-Por instante, presionarlo para escoger una esposa me pareció mucho.

-Marshall es como yo, se da cuenta de las cosas y responde sólo bajo presión.- dijo la aun reina de los vampiros, recordando el tiempo que ella había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que ella misma sentía-. Finn?- dijo dándole un beso a su esposo, sin darle tiempo a responder- ¿para siempre?- pregunto separándose de él.

-Para siempre.- dijo él tomándole la mano.

* * *

Este es el primer Fiolee que escribo. es que realmente me encantó esta pareja.

les agradeceria si me dejan algun review ya q este es el primer Oneshot que hago.

Si les llega a gustar quiza me anime a hacerle una pequeña continuación XD...


	2. La Boda

No sé como pero a varias personas les gusto mi fic, creanme que leo cada review que me dejan y cada uno me da una inmensa felicidad TTwTT... asi que al fin pude hacerle una conti, sinceramente lamento la tardanza pero queria pensar bien como hacerla. Ojala les guste. Nos leemos... XD

* * *

**La boda**

-Marshy?

-…

-Marshy?!

-…

-Marshall Lee! Te estoy hablando!

El chico que estaba flotando mirando hacia el techo, se giró y bajo hasta la altura de la humana que le estaba hablando.

-Ya, repítelo.- en verdad ni había escuchado lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te preguntaba si me vas a convertir antes o después de nuestra boda.

-Fi, no puedes olvidar eso- dijo queriendo esquivar el tema- aun eres joven, no quieres probar más cosas a la luz del día aun?

La chica sabía lo que él pretendía, pero sonrió con picardía, ahora ella tenía un haz guardado bajo la manga.

-Pues ya que lo dices, te muestro algo que aprendí, se llama "boing".

-Boing?- al chico vampiro, por alguna razón, la palabra no le dio buena espina.

-Sí, mira- la chica pego los codos a los costados, levantó los brazos lado a lado, puso los pies en puntillas y dio 2 pequeños saltos-Boing, boing.-fue obviamente notorio lo que se movió más de arriba hacia abajo. Marshall se sonrojó por completo.

-¡qué diablos te está enseñando esa gata!

-Mmm? No fue Cake. Me lo enseño mamá.- en la mente de Marshall apareció la imagen de Marceline guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-Ha!- dijo tapándose media cara con una mano-, debí imaginarlo.

-Pero ves… ya no me puedes poner la excusa de que soy chiquita para convertirme.

-kujj…- se aguantó un momento la risa- y plana… eras chiquita y plana…jajaja.- no se aguantó mucho.

-¡calla maligno! ¡que ya no soy plana!

**O O O**

-Finn…-dijo la reina vampiro abrazando por detrás a su compañero y apretando a su pecho contra la espalda de él- qué estás haciendo que ni caso me haces?

Más el chico había parado de pulir su espada y estaba completamente rojo. Estaba demasiado pendiente de los dos suaves atributos de su esposa que lo presionaban como para estar concentrado.

-Ma-Ma…Marcy…

-Jajaja. Siempre te pones así.

El chico dejó la espada a un lado, tomo las manos de la vampiresa y la jalo delante suyo, sentándola en su regazo.

-Ya, dime que pasa?

-Pues sucede que al fin Fiona y Marshall ya se decidieron. Se van a casar!

-Vaya, después de 2 años ya era hora.

-Oh vamos Finn, tú eras sólo un poco mayor que Fiona cuando nos casamos.

-Y ahora como lo piensan hacer?

La Reina sonrió de manera muy sospechosa:-Pues me pidieron que lo planeara.

-Oh no.

-Oh sí. Al fin sacaré mis viejos planes de boda! Negro y rojo! Haré una temática estupenda!

**O O O**

-Por qué nunca me dejan salirme con la mía.- refunfuñaba Marceline con los cachetes inflados.

-Ma, tú siempre te sales con la tuya, pero esta es mi boda, no podías salirte con la tuya.-le respondió Fiona al tiempo en que la reina vampiro le colocaba los últimos detalles del velo de su vestido.

-Hija, pasas demasiado tiempo con Marshall, ya se te están pegando sus ideas.

La chica humana sólo se rio. Quizá era cierto, después de que empezara a llevar el anillo de compromiso en su mano, había vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo con Marshall, quizá se le estaba pegando mucho su rebeldía.

La puerta se abrió y era Finn que venía a recoger a Fiona. Él iba a entregar a Fiona en el altar. Marceline se fue para reunirse con el resto de los invitados. El ahora héroe vampiro, miró a Fiona, realmente parecía su hija de sangre. Recordaba claramente como hace unos años atrás en un largo viaje de aventura la había encontrado, un pequeña bebe dormida en una cámara de criogenia, recordaba haberla llevado al dulce reino para que la despertaran, y como Marceline estuvo más que feliz de adoptarla como hija. La pequeña niña había crecido tomando todas sus costumbres de ir a por aventuras. Sin embargo cuando se fue haciendo algo mayor notó lo que se venía, ya no era el despistado de antes, y ver los sentimientos que su hijo y su hija adoptiva iban desarrollando no le sorprendieron mucho. Es más le pareció bien. Si lo observaba del modo objetivo, no había nadie que la quisiera tanto y no la lastimara en el proceso como Marshall.

-Estas preciosa Fiona.

-Gracias papá.- la costumbre de que lo llamara así era algo que no se podía quitar.

Fiona tomó del brazo a Finn y este le ayudo a darse vuelta con el largo vestido para salir del cuarto. Marceline tuvo que modificar algo bastante sus planes de como quería que fuera la boda pero aun asi había hecho un gran trabajo. El rojo quedo pero no pudo poner nada de negro en los adornos. La boda se celebraría en los jardines del dulce reino y la recepción seria en el castillo, cortesía de Gumball, el tataranieto de la Dulce Princesa, Bonnibel. El vestido de Fiona era blanco con unos cuantos adornos en celeste claro, y dejaba los hombros al descubierto, el velo también llevaba uno que otro bordado en celeste, la influencia de su padre adoptivo había llegado a hacer que ese fuese su color favorito. La boda se estaba llevando a cabo justo en el ocaso, y Gumball estaba haciendo de maestro de ceremonias. Marshall recibió a Fiona en el altar y la ceremonia comenzó. Todo transcurrió normal hasta la parte de los botos, en el que una Cake muy emocionada había olvidado acercarse con los anillos, la gata casi se tropieza en su carrera por llegar al altar.

-Muy bien. Marshall Lee aceptas…-comenzó Gumball.

-Ahí viene la sentencia.- bromeó en susurros Marceline hacia Finn.

-…a Fiona como tu legítima esposa.

-Pero si tú aceptaste la "sentencia" también.- Finn le contestó a Marceline también en susurros.

-Acepto.- entonces Fiona colocó un anillo en el dedo del chico.

-Fiona aceptas a Marshall…

-Eso porque si no te me ibas a ir con otra princesa que se te cruzara en el camino.- Marceline aun susurrando se la devolvió a Finn.

-…como tu legitimo esposo.

-Eso? O que cuando me viste esperándote en el altar, deseaste casarte conmigo más que nada en el mundo.-Finn sabía muy bien como se había sentido su Marcy cuando ellos se casaron. Por ese instante la vampiresa no supo que responderle.

-Acepto.- ahora era Marshall quien colocaba un aro en el dedo de la humana.

-Por el poder que se me otorga como príncipe de este reino, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede be…- tanto Marshall como Fiona se adelantaron para darse el beso-…sar a la novia.

Todo el mundo presente irrumpió en aplausos.

-Finn, quién te dijo eso?- dijo Marceline refiriéndose al anterior comentario de su esposo, mientras aplaudía.

-Hable con la Dulce Princesa.

-Esa chismosa.- dijo la reina con una sonrisa burlona, recordando a la que hace tantos años atrás había sido su mejor amiga.

La recepción, el baile, hasta la comida, todo había sido sencillamente perfecto. Y aunque la dulce gente no solía resistir mucho, la fiesta duro hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando acabó todo, los recién casados se fueron la nueva casa que tenían en la cueva, regalo de Marceline y Cake.

Cuando llegaron estaban cansados así que se quitaron los trajes de fiesta, se pusieron unos pijamas de seda, y se recostaron pensando en descansar. Pero era la primera noche que dormían juntos como esposos, sólo acurrucarse juntos, luego un beso que cada vez se hizo más largo, y sencillamente la cansancio de la fiesta ya no los pudo detener.

Cuando uno estaba en una cueva mucho tiempo era difícil saber si era de día o de noche. Y más si habían tenido una rutina intercalada de cama, ducha, sueño, cocina, cama, ducha, cama, sueño, y así unas cuantas veces más.

-Oye Marshy, ya nos comprometimos, nos casamos, cuanto más tengo que esperar?- pregunto la chica humana en uno de los lapsos intermedios de su pequeña nueva rutina.

-Esperar para qué?

-Para ser vampiro también, mi rey.- oh sí, Marceline se sintió aliviada de darle el puesto a su hijo después que este se casara. Ahora Finn no tendría excusa para ayudarla con la Nocheosfera.

-Fi, aún queda tiempo para eso. Te prometí hacerlo. Así que ten paciencia.

-Bueno- habían sido muchas las veces que le preguntaba eso y Marshall siempre le evadía el tema, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse en insistir-, sólo no me hagas esperar tanto que me salgan canas.- pero tenía que agregar algo.

Marshall la acurrucó para que se durmiera un rato. La verdad era que con Fiona no había problema, ella había tomado una decisión y estaba preparada para ello. Pero Marshall no estaba listo para dejarla ir aun por ese camino. Él se había privado de tantas cosas al volverse un vampiro por completo, no quería que la persona que más amaba se privara de ello también, pero tampoco quería perderla, así que sabía que tenía que convertirla, sólo que esta noche no. Aun no estaba listo.

Miro a Fiona ya dormida a su lado y sonrió:- Buenas noches, amor.

**O O O**

**Epilogo 2 Vamos!**

-Pero yo que tengo que hacer ahi?!- dijo Finn casi gritando mientras se agarraba fuerte de una de las columnas del palacio.

-Sí me ayudas acabare más rápido!- Marceline tironeaba de las piernas del chico.

-No quiero ir a ese lugar!

-Sólo me vas a ayudar con tareas de gobernar, ya suéltate!

-Odio las tareas de gobernar!- el chico sujeto más fuerte.

-El anillo que me diste decía para siempre, no seas cobarde!- ahora Marceline lo jalaba de la cintura.

-Cuando te di el anillo no pensé que incluiría tareas de administración! Y no soy cobarde!

-Deja de ser nena entonces y ven!- dio un último tirón que logro que Finn se soltase.

El chico pataleaba para soltarse del agarre de soberana de la Nocheosfera, pero fue de poca ayuda.

-Cake, cuida de mis chicos hasta vuelva!- dijo Marceline mientras atravesaba un portal, llevando a Finn a rastras.

La gata solo ladeo su pata de un lado a otro para despedirse.

-Pobre chico-dijo la gata-, no lo envidio.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews antes y por adelantado tambien se los doy a los que se animaran a dejarme alguno.

Nos vemos en otra historia n¬n


End file.
